


One Piece PETs: Protector

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [132]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Overprotective, Protectiveness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zoro's protective nature. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Protector

**One Piece PETs: Protector**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This action-filled series belongs to the brilliant Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Since the day they've become a couple, Roronoa Zoro has been very protective of his mate, Nico Robin. One might say he was a bit overprotective.

 

   It's to be expected, after what happened at Enies Lobby. Although, there were times Robin found it annoying. Take now, for example when some guy is hitting on her.

 

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Zoro roared.

 

He lunged for the poor schmuck and proceeded to maul him.

 

"Zoro, stop!!" Robin cried.

 

"Robin, he was putting the moves on you!" shouted Zoro.

 

"I know!" Robin said. "But that's no reason to damn-near maul the man to death!"

 

"For the love of God...!" the man spoke as he coughed up blood. "Call a doctor...!"

 

   Robin lost count on how many times this had happened. A guy would flirt with her, Zoro would get jealous, he'd maul the poor bastard, Robin would stop him, and the guy would go to the hospital.

 

Nevertheless, Zoro's protective nature isn't always irritating. In fact, it saved her life, more often than not.

 

   One example is when they were docked at one of the islands in the New World and it was a real dangerous one at that. Robin was almost attacked by a giant carnivorous plant. Thankfully, Zoro made quick work of it. He chopped that thing in two like a hot knife through butter.

 

"Thank you, Zoro." Robin spoke up.

 

"Not a problem," Zoro replied.

 

   There was even that one time where they were all at a big party being held at another island they were docked at, which was actually a trap to lure the Straw Hats out. The ones who set the trap thought that Zoro would be too drunk to notice, but obviously, they didn't know him that well.

 

Anyhoo, their real target was Robin and they drugged her with sleeping pills. Sequentially, Robin awoke in a cell...in sea-prism stone shackles.

 

"Huh?!" she muttered. "But how--"

 

"Glad to see that you're awake, Miss Nico Robin."

 

"Who's there?!" Robin questioned.

 

   Out of the shadows emerged a man that Robin recognized. He stood 5'10, had a neat haircut, wore a black suit, and he had a scar going down his lip.

 

 _'He's the one who held the party...!'_ Robin thought. _'Mr. Croft...!'_

 

"Gotta say, those drugs we slipped in your drinks took longer than we thought," spoke Mr. Croft. "even so, it was worth it in the end."

 

"I'm guessing you're going to turn me in to the marines?" Robin inquired.

 

"Oh, no!" he answered. "Not yet...we need to get your little friends here, first."

 

"Just try it," Robin hissed. "They'll find out where I am, and when they see you, you'll be sorry."

 

"Ooh, scary," Mr. Croft said, mockingly. "I'd like to see them try."

 

 _'Mudak,'_ Robin thought.

 

(A/N: "Asshole" in Russian.)

 

"You'll never get away with this."

 

"We'll see," spoke Mr. Croft as he left.

 

Suddenly...

 

"One Sword Style...3600 CALIBER PHOENIX!!!"

 

***SLASH!!!***

 

A wall was suddenly cut down, revealing Zoro and the others.

 

"WHAT THE!?"

 

"ZORO!!!"

 

"Hey, Robin...are we late?"

 

"Not really," Robin answered. "in fact, you're sort of early."

 

"Good," Luffy replied. "Let's get started."

 

Brook held up a small radio and pressed the play button. Soon, fitting battle music started playing.

 

"Thank you, Brook," Luffy said.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy- _san_ ," Brook replied.

 

"Now then," Luffy started as he pounded a fist into his palm. "let's kick some ass."

 

"Yeah!" the others agreed as they leaped into action.

 

Nami went over to Robin with the keys to her shackles.

 

"Hang on, Robin!" she called.

 

Suddenly, she was intercepted by three of Mr. Croft's men.

 

"Oh, crap!" the Booted Puss cried.

 

At that instant, she brandished her Sorcery Clima Tact.

 

"Black Ball RAIUN ROD!!"

 

A chain of weather balls with black storm clouds surrounded the men before electrocuting them.

 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" they all screamed.

 

They collapsed to the floor, charred from the lightning.

 

"That's what I thought," Nami huffed.

 

She knelt down beside Robin and unlocked her shackles.

 

"Thanks," Robin spoke.

 

"You're welcome," Nami grinned. "Zoro was the first to notice you were gone."

 

"I'm not surprised," noted Robin. "When it comes to me, he's usually one step ahead."

 

"Yup," Nami concurred. "That's Zoro for you."

 

Robin smiled. Later, her captor was defeated, lying in a pool of his own blood and Zoro sat on top of him, drinking a bottle of booze.

 

"Too easy," he spoke.

 

"Yep," Luffy agreed, eating a leg of meat. "way too easy."

 

"Robin!" Zoro called.

 

Robin looked over to Zoro.

 

"You okay?" he asked.

 

"Yes, I'm fine." Robin answered. "Thanks to you."

 

Zoro smiled.

 

"No problem," he said.

 

   Robin rewarded Zoro with a kiss on his right cheek and Zoro responded by kissing her on the lips. Robin moaned, contentedly, not minding the taste of alcohol on his tongue.

 

Secretly, she liked kissing him after he drank. It was sort of a turn-on for her. Afterwards, Robin parted lips with Zoro, leaving a thin trail of saliva.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Shut it, Monkey Boy." Zoro hissed, giving Luffy the Evil Eye.

 

   Luffy quickly shut his mouth. Eventually, everyone returned to their ship and upon returning, everyone decided to turn in for the night, especially Robin and Zoro. However, before they did...they decided to have a bit of fun, first and the two of them went up to the Crow's Nest for that.

 

Another thing Zoro was protective of: his alone time with Robin in the Crow's Nest. That was always the best part of any day.

 

Robin lay on the sofa as Zoro entered her.

 

"Mmm...!" she moaned.

 

Zoro made sure to thrust slowly, because he didn't want to hurt her.

 

 _'Yes...'_ Robin thought. _'That's what I love about you, Zoro...your strength...your gentleness...'_

 

Robin cried out as Zoro went in deeper.

 

 _'That's not all,'_ she thought. _'You know that I'm someone you have to protect...you've know this for a long time, now...and that's why I love you...'_

 

Subsequently, Zoro released his load into Robin.

 

"Aaaahhh!!!" Robin cried before she panted.

 

Zoro kissed her neck as he pulled out.

 

"Oh, Zoro..." Robin whispered.

 

"Hm?" Zoro hummed.

 

"Thank you," Robin answered. "Thank you...for always protecting me."

 

Zoro smiled and gently pressed his forehead against hers.

 

"You don't need to thank me," he told her. "I'm just doing my job."

 

Robin smiled warmly. Shortly thereafter, the Crane and her Demon Protector slept in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my headcanon (OP verse and OP PETs verse) is Zoro being extremely overprotective of Robin, especially after Enies Lobby and after the timeskip.
> 
>  
> 
> We hope you guys like reading this.


End file.
